A Danny Phantom Story
by gpim
Summary: What if when he met Sam, Danny struck up a friendship with someone else. Rated T now.. might be M later on  Danny/? NO SLASH


_**A/N:**__ This is my first Danny Phantom Fanfic so deal with it. Please review. Flames allowed I don't care I can take constructive critism. _

_I Repeat I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM…. Though it would be still on air if I did_

…_. Good-bye for now_

**Ch. 1: How it Began**

** Amity Park, 1999: Danny's First Day of Pre-K**

"Danny! Time to get up for school. You have a big day today… Oh, how they grow up so fast" Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton's mom, called up from downstairs, while making breakfast for her two kids. Danny woke with a start and when he realized what his mother said, he started to get dressed in some black jeans, a red shirt and he threw on a black jacket to match. Danny then rushed downstairs into the kitchen for his breakfast, when he heard his mom call him cute, to which he replied "Nah ah, not cute, I handsome!"

"My mistake honey, you're handsome." Maddie replied while Danny smiled cheekily at the comment. "Mommy? Is Jazz gonna be me in my class?" Danny asked not wanting to go to school alone, without his sister. "I'm sorry baby, but she's going to be in a different school than you." She replied and received an "okay, Mommy." in return.

After eating, Danny ran out to the corner by his house to wait for the bus. While waiting for the bus a blonde-haired girl wearing a blue, care-bear shirt and white shorts walked up to the corner to wait. No sooner did the girl get there, then did the bus show up. When they got tiny-bus there was only one three-person seat open. When Danny was about to sit down asked him "Umm… Can I sit by the window please?". Danny, who really wanted to sit there, remembered that his parents told him to always be nice to a girl and was about to answer, when she pulled out the famous _puppy-dog _look, so he readily agreed. "Sure go ahead. My name is Danny. What's yours?" She sat down and simply said "Star." in reply. For the five minute ride to school, they sat in silence.

When they were al in their seats the teacher, Miss Prease, introduced herself and had the class do the same. After telling them the rules and introduced them to the alphabet and the counting numbers, she let them go outside for lunch and recess. Danny was on the swings when he saw a bully for his first time, a boy named Dash Baxter. While sitting there on the swing he saw Dash poking, pushing, and making fun of the first person he met that day, Star. Being made fun of because of her name and the shirt that she was wearing, Star was on the verge of bursting out in tears. Not wanting to see anyone, let alone a girl, cry Danny told Dash to stop but when Dash ignored him, Danny did the next best thing when Star was thrown to the ground by Dash. Danny tackled Dash to the ground and repeatedly punched and kicked Dash till said boy was crying. Danny then got off of him to see if Star was okay. "You alright Star?" Danny asked her while helping her up. He received a nod and a mumbled "Thank-you." in return. Danny then started walking Star over to the sand-box, when someone pushed down and into someone else. Dash was just about to start beating on Danny "Fen-toad" Fenton up, when he got caught by Miss Prease, who walked him to the office for punishment. Danny got up and was about to apologize to the girl he fell on when she kicked him in the shin before going back to play in the sand as if nothing happened. Danny, though mad for getting kicked, remembered what his mom told about being nice to girls, so he tapped her to get her attention. "Um, Sam right?" At her nod he continued "Before you kicked me I was about to say sorry for landing on you when Dash, the stupid buffoon, pushed me down. So … I'm sorry." Danny then started to walk away when Sam grabbed his arm to stop him. Though it looked like it was hurting her to say this, she then said "I'm sorry too, but why did he push you anyways?" Danny, who looked surprised by the apology and question, answered. "Oh … He pushed me because I beat him up for making my friend, Star, cry. My mom always told me not to make girls cry even if they're mean to me. She also told me to help people and stop people from making others cry." Danny replied before getting a comment from Sam. "Don't all boys think that every girl has cooties or something?" Danny then started to think before answering "Though I don't get them the only girl that has cooties is my annoying older sister Jazz." The three of them then sat and played in silence before going inside for the rest of the day, after recess.

That day started a friendship between Star, Danny, and Sam. Eventually a little boy named Tucker joined their little circle of friends in the second grade when he moved to Amity Park from Ohio. So their friendship, while having good moments and bad moments, was still going strong when they entered their freshman year of high school.

_**A/N:**__ There will be some changes (besides the ones that are either noticeable or already stated) to the storyline of the show. This is to have Star fit in with the original trio. One thing that will change for example is Danny will be physically fit and may or may not be on the football team. Dash will always to try to one up Danny but since that day with Dash hurting Star, Danny will always be fighting the idiot due to Dash's antics toward his friends (Even before getting his ghost-half in the show he was always protective of his friends to where he would get beatings for interfering). Thanks to his being of fit there will be a lot of girls (including Star and Sam) fighting for his attention/ affections._


End file.
